Demiguises
by Enileme-R
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque notre Hermione préféré passe plusieurs années à côtoyer des singes ? Fred est loin de se douter que la jeune femme n'est plus la petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout du temps de Poudlard.


\- Hermione chérie ! Tu es enfin rentrée, comme je suis contente de te voir, viens t'asseoir, j'ai du jus de citrouille bien frais !

La tornade Molly Weasley ne la laissa pas placer un mot, et la força à la suivre jusque dans la cuisine du Terrier. Hermione sourit. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. La maison pleine de couleurs chaudes un peu bancale, des gnomes dans le jardin, la vaisselle se faisant toute seule dans l'évier, la pendule de la famille...

Son cœur se serra un peu à sa vue. Chaque membre de la famille Weasley avait sa propre aiguille, indiquant où la personne se trouvait. Arthur était au travail, tout comme Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux. Ginny était en train de faire des courses. L'aiguille de Percy indiquait qu'il était à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Et celle de Ron, devenue grise, indiquait la maison.

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive, ne put empêcher les souvenirs de revenir la couper du monde réel. Cela faisait quatre ans que la guerre avait pris fin, et pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi vivace. Les larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et elle sursauta lorsque la main rassurante de Molly se posa sur son épaule.

\- Il nous manque à nous aussi, tu sais. Mais il doit être heureux, là où il est. Il ne voudrait pas que tu gâches ta vie à le pleurer.

\- Oui, je sais, merci Molly. C'est juste que... J'ai passé presque quatre ans loin d'ici pour l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens juste... vide, sans lui. Il apportait de la joie partout où il allait.

\- J'ai perdu un fils, le plus courageux de tous, mais toi tu as perdu un meilleur ami. Vous avez grandi ensemble, vous avez traversé les pires épreuves qu'il vous ai été données ensemble, et vous les avez surmontées. Tu t'es construite avec lui à tes côtés, il fera toujours parti de toi. C'est normal que tu ressentes ce vide. Mais un vide, c'est fait pour être comblé. Alors avale-moi vite ce jus de citrouille et sèche-moi ces larmes.

Hermione fit un petit sourire, et essuya ses joues avec sa main. Molly retourna s'affairer dans sa cuisine, laissant quelques instants la jeune femme seule, avant de revenir vers elle.

\- Je n'ai pas vu tes bagages, tu n'en as pas ?

\- Oh, j'ai pris un hôtel, je ne voulais pas déranger.

\- Hermione, chérie, tu sais que tu es ici chez toi, tu ne dérangeras jamais. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne t'a pas vue, c'est un plaisir de t'accueillir ici.

La brune eut un sourire contrit. En réalité, dormir dans la maison de feu son meilleur ami ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait tant de souvenirs entre ces murs? Revenir voir les Weasley avait déjà été une épreuve en elle-même, d'autant plus que la tombe de Ron se trouvait dans un coin reculé du jardin. Elle avait résisté à l'idée de passer se recueillir sur la sépulture de son meilleur ami avant d'arriver, se disant que c'était une mauvaise idée. Bien sûr, elle irait, mais peut-être la nuit tombée, pour éviter que les autres ne la voient pleurer.

\- Je suis désolée, comme ça faisait longtemps j'ai pensé que...

\- Tu vas la vexer, fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle le détailla quelques secondes, ne l'ayant pas reconnut tout de suite, puis s'exclama joyeusement :

\- George ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Plutôt bien, mais j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne restais pas dormir ?

\- Je... Non, j'ai un hôtel à Londres, pas très loin de chez mes parents. Je pourrais aller les voir facilement eux aussi, comme ça.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne loges pas chez eux non plus ?

\- Non, je n'ai plus de chambre. Lorsque je leur ai effacé tous leurs souvenirs de moi, ils ont eu une envie d'enfant, alors ils ont adopté, puisque ma mère était devenue trop âgée pour tomber à nouveau enceinte. Ma chambre est devenue celle de ma soeur adoptive maintenant, et comme elle a treize ans, elle en a bien plus besoin que moi.

\- Je... ne savais pas, je suis désolé Hermione.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules négligemment. Si elle avait tenu au courant Harry et Ginny de l'histoire, le reste de la famille Weasley n'était pas dans la confidence pour ses histoires familiales. Elle avait eu mal, au début, d'avoir été remplacée, mais elle s'était rapidement attachée à la petite Katia, âgée de neuf ans à l'époque. Et finalement, ses parents, après avoir retrouvé la mémoire, lui avaient sauté au cou et l'avaient bien entendue rassurée sur la place qu'elle occupait dans leurs cœurs.

Si durant ses longues études aux Etats-Unis, Hermione avait écrit à Molly pour lui donner des nouvelles sur ses études et son état de santé, elle n'avait pas parlé avec les jumeaux depuis l'enterrement de Ron, une semaine après la bataille de Poudlard, quatre ans auparavant.

\- Je m'y suis faite, ce n'est pas grave tu sais.

\- Tu t'es faites à quoi ?

Une tête quasiment identique à celle qu'elle avait en face d'elle apparut derrière lui, et elle sourit à nouveau.

\- Fred !

\- Salut Hermignonne. Alors, tu t'es faite à quoi ?

\- A avoir une soeur adoptive.

\- Depuis quand tu as une soeur adoptive toi ?

\- Fred ! Ça suffit, elle vient juste d'arriver, laisse-la un peu tranquille avec tes questions indiscrètes ! gronda Molly derrière la jeune femme. Si tu voulais connaître le début de l'histoire, il fallait arriver en même temps que ton frère.

\- S'il ne m'avait pas lâché une balle surprise dessus, je serais arrivé beaucoup plus vite aussi, grogna le jumeau.

Hermione se cacha derrière sa main pour étouffer un rire.

\- George, tu n'as pas honte à ton âge ?

\- Maman !

La brune se glissa vers l'évier pour laver son verre, et surtout éviter que Molly ne remarque ses gloussements, sinon elle était sûre elle aussi d'y passer. Elle entendit la matriarche sermonner encore ses jumeaux avant de revenir près d'elle.

\- Laisse la vaisselle, c'est plus rapide avec un coup de baguette.

\- J'ai pris l'habitude de la faire à la façon moldue, ça ne me gêne pas vous savez.

Molly secoua ses mains en l'air pour lui dire de laisser tout de même, et l'invita à rejoindre les jumeaux qui l'attendaient dehors.

\- Ginny et Harry arriveront d'ici une heure, et Arthur sera là vers dix-neuf heures, profite qu'ils soient ici pour parler avec eux sans subir encore leurs bêtises, ils savent qu'ils ont affaire à moi s'ils font la moindre chose inadéquate.

Elle poussa presque la jeune femme à l'extérieur après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil, où effectivement les jumeaux s'amuser à se faire des passes avec un souafle.

\- Réflexe Hermione !

La sorcière réceptionna la balle sans mal, ce qui étonna les jumeaux, qui vinrent vers elle estomaqués.

\- Depuis quand tu as d'aussi bons réflexes avec une balle ?

\- Même Angelina n'aurait pas si bien fait !

\- Quand on passe la plupart de son temps avec des singes, on finit pas développer certains talents.

Elle avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres en regardant les rouquins qui se regardaient sans comprendre.

\- Des singes ?

\- Tu faisais des études sur les singes ?

\- Qui l'aurait cru, notre si sage petite préfète se dévergonder avec les animaux réputés pour être les plus farceurs !

\- Oh Fred, on devrait s'en inspirer pour notre prochaine inventions !

Décidément, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé ces deux-là. Elle s'autorisa à les observer pendant qu'ils conversaient joyeusement d'une nouvelle idée de farce pour leur boutique sans tenir compte de sa présence. Ils étaient toujours aussi roux, c'était bien une des seules choses qui ne changerait jamais chez eux. Ils avaient gardé leurs cheveux courts, comme à la fin de la guerre, laissant l'oreille blessée de George à la vue de tous, et elle se demanda s'il ne la laissait pas ainsi comme un trophée à montrer. Ils étaient toujours aussi bien bâti, comme s'ils n'avaient pas cessé de jouer régulièrement au Quidditch, et leur style vestimentaire, bien que décontracté et adapté à la chaleur de ce mois de juillet, avait évolué vers quelque chose de plus adulte, et de plus... attirant ? Leurs t-shirts moulaient légèrement leur pectoraux, et elle se surprit à se demander s'ils avaient aussi des abdos cachés sous le flottement du tissu. Elle rougit presque à cette pensée, et secoua la tête en souriant.

Elle avait passé quatre ans loin d'eux, et maintenant qu'elle les revoyait, elle commençait déjà à s'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient sous leurs vêtements.

\- A quoi tu penses Hermijolie ?

\- Tu as les joues rouges.

\- C'est quand même pas les singes qui te font cet effet là ?

Elle explosa de rire, essayant de s'imaginer les images qu'ils avaient bien pu avoir en tête pour sortir ça.

\- Je suis rassuré alors.

\- Oui, Fred aurait été particulièrement déçu de passer après un singe dans ton classement des créatures sexy.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en arrêtant de rire.

\- Depuis quand tu parles pour lui et plus pour vous deux George ?

Ce dernier rougit et bafouilla, alors que son frère s'approchait de la jeune femme pour la prendre par les épaules.

\- Il se trouve que ce spécimen-là, lui confessa-t-il en pointant son jumeau du doigt, s'est casé tout récemment avec notre ancienne capitaine de Quidditch, et qu'il évite donc de faire tout commentaire déplacé sous peine de se faire castrer sous peu.

\- Oh. Je vois.

Elle sourit narquoisement tout en fixant George qui grommelait dans son coin.

\- Bon, raconte-nous tes aventures avec les singes ! lança Fred en l'entraînant vers l'ombre d'un arbre un peu plus loin. Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr.

Hermione rit à nouveau, et attendit qu'ils soient tous les trois confortablement installés pour leur parler de ses études des demiguises, ces singes magiques ayant le pouvoir de se rendre invisible. Après avoir passé ses ASPIC en septembre, quatre mois après la bataille de Poudlard, comme si elle allait aux rattrapages, elle était partie faire des études à New-York, où elle avait rejoint un groupe de jeunes étudiants. Ils étudiaient les créatures fantastiques, sur les traces de Norbert Dragonneau, et elle avait choisi de se spécialiser dans l'étude des demiguises. Malgré leur caractère très peureux, ils s'étaient très rapidement habitués à la présence de la jeune sorcière, et avaient fini par avoir un comportement normal en sa présence, c'est-à-dire : très taquin. Elle leur raconta les batailles de boules de neige qu'ils faisaient, et leur capacité à prévoir l'avenir qui la faisait souvent perdre ; les moments de tendresse lorsqu'une mère donnait naissance à un petit ; leurs moments de cueillettes pour se nourrir ; la construction des nids...

\- J'ai même eu une pensée pour vous, la femelle la plus jeune du groupe a eu des jumeaux l'an dernier ! Ils étaient comme vous, toujours à faire des blagues et des bêtises, plaisanta Hermione. J'ai même hésité à leur donné vos noms, à un moment.

\- Eh, t'es quand même pas en train de nous comparer à des singes là ?!

\- Je crois bien que si Freddie.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on est vexé Hermijolie ?

\- Hum ?

Elle haussa un sourcil, septique. Elle n'avait pas oublié à quel point les jumeaux Weasley étaient farceurs, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup appris auprès des demiguises.

Hermione vit les deux frères échanger un regard entendu avant d'avoir un petit sourire en coin, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lui sauter dessus, elle disparut sous leurs regards à nouveau ébahis.

\- Mais...

\- Elle est passée où ?

\- Juste là.

Les jumeaux levèrent la tête, et l'aperçurent sur la branche au-dessus d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

\- Pourquoi t'es là-haut ?

La brune gloussa en sautant pour les rejoindre sur le sol. Elle avait aussi pas mal acquis en agilité, elle qui n'avait jamais été une grande adepte de sport.

\- Je vous ai dit que j'ai appris pas mal de choses auprès des demiguises, non ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport, grogna Fred, quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu réaliser sa blague.

\- Vous connaissez les capacités de ces singes ? Je vous les ai dites tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, ils peuvent se rendre invisibles, et ils sont très peureux, fit George en se souvenant de ses dires.

\- Oh, tu as eu tellement peur de nous que tu es devenue invisible comme eux ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Non, sombres idiots ! Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi peu attentifs, les taquina-t-elle. Ils peuvent aussi prédire l'avenir. Le seul moyen de les surprendre était de faire une action tout à faire aléatoire et imprévue. Et je vois que ça marche tout aussi bien avec vous.

Son rire redoubla lorsqu'elle vit leurs visages stupéfaits.

\- Bon tu sais quoi Fred, je te laisse essayer de la comprendre, d'autant plus qu'elle n'arrête pas de nous comparer à des singes, moi je vais passer chercher Angelina, elle doit avoir finit le boulot à cette heure-là.

George se leva et transplana dans la seconde, toujours sous les rires de la jeune femme et l'air un peu benêt de son jumeau.

Ce dernier secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, et détailla Hermione qui cesser doucement de rire. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait changé, elle aussi. Son visage avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence, rendant ses traits plus fins. Ses cheveux d'un brun clair aux reflets miel étaient relevés négligemment dans un chignon rapide, et quelques mèches bouclés retombaient autour de son visage et dans sa nuque. En cette chaude journée de juillet, elle ne portait qu'un simple short et un chemisier pastel. Elle avait gardé ce style simple et féminin qui la caractérisait déjà lors de ses années à Poudlard.

Hermione se calma peu à peu, et posa ses prunelles brunes sur le rouquin qui l'observait encore l'air distrait.

\- Ça va Fred ?

\- Oh, oui oui ne t'en fait pas, je suis juste un peu distrait.

La jeune sorcière sourit, et fixa un point au loin.

\- Et vous alors, vous devenez quoi avec George ? Et toi aussi, vu que maintenant il est avec Angelina ?

Fred se laissa aller contre le tronc de l'arbre qui les abritait, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Oh tu sais, notre vie est restée assez monotone, mine de rien. On a réparé la boutique et ouvert une enseigne à Pré-au-Lard. On a dû employer quatre personnes pour nous aider, deux pour chaque magasin. La semaine, on arrive à travailler ensemble dans la même boutique la plupart du temps, et nos employés de l'autre nous envoient un patronus s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Les weekends, nous prenons chacun l'une des deux, pour être plus nombreux lorsqu'il y a plus de clients. On ferme les dimanches et les lundis, et on travaille sur nos inventions une heure le soir après la fermeture pendant que nos employés rangent les produits, pour qu'on puisse réellement souffler lors de nos jours de repos.

Il marqua une pause, jouant avec ses jambes croisées.

\- Même si on a vite eu de prendre nos habitudes, on ne s'ennuie jamais.

\- Et les weekends, si vous ne faites pas vos inventions ?

\- On rentre à la maison souvent, ou on voit nos amis. C'est comme ça que George et Angelina ont fini ensemble, d'ailleurs.

\- Ça fait longtemps, tous les deux ?

\- Pas tellement, mais assez pour que je commence à ressentir une certaine solitude, soupira le rouquin. Elle est souvent chez nous, et même si je l'adore, les moments où je me retrouve seul avec George se font de plus en plus rares.

\- C'est normal tu sais.

Hermione observait à présent Fred se confiait. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, ce sentiment de se sentir mis à l'écart. Elle l'avait ressenti malgré tout à la mort de Ron, lorsque Harry et Ginny se réconfortait mutuellement. Bien sûr, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée, mais le jeune couple avait eu petit à petit aussi besoin de se retrouver à deux, et la jeune femme s'était rapidement sentie de trop. C'était aussi l'une des raisons qui l'avaient poussée à quitter l'Angleterre.

\- Oui je sais, on va bien finir par se marier tous les deux, chacun de notre côté. Mais c'est étrange de voir nos chemins se séparer petit à petit. On a toujours fait les choses à deux, ensemble, en même temps. C'est la première fois qu'on vit quelque chose de différent. Même si je suis heureux de le voir s'épanouir avec Angelina, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux d'elle, de passer du temps avec mon jumeau, et de lui d'avoir trouvé une femme à aimer.

\- Tu la trouveras vite, j'en suis sûre.

La brune posa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse du jeune homme en lui souriant doucement.

\- Alors Hermione, raconte-nous un peu ton séjour aux Etats-Unis ! intima joyeusement Arthur, à présent qu'ils étaient tous à table, réunis autour de nombreux petits plats cuisinés par Molly. Est-ce que tu as passé un peu de temps avec les moldus de ce continent ?

La jeune femme sourit, en terminant d'avaler le morceau de poulet qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Le père de famille avait toujours cette passion pour les moldus, et cette idée la réconforta quelque peu. En revenant au Terrier, elle renouait avec son passé, et l'engouement de Mr Weasley était aussi l'une des choses qui lui avaient manquée malgré tout.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de les côtoyer vraiment, mais ils ne sont pas si différents des londoniens. Peut-être un peu moins rigides sur les codes, mais ils ont les mêmes objets, si c'était votre question.

Elle entendit les jumeaux et Harry ricaner doucement alors qu'Arthur grommelait quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à "c'est fou, alors qu'ils n'ont pas la magie pour se déplacer rapidement, ils arrivent quand même à partager leurs découvertes entre eux".

\- Et le reste ? questionna Ginny avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

Hermione rougit légèrement à l'allusion de la rouquine. Elle savait que son amie avait absolument chercher à la caser avec un bel américain pendant ses années d'études, et elle secoua la tête en pouffant doucement.

\- Comment il s'appelle déjà, ce mec qui travaille avec toi ? Ralf ? Rodolphe ?

\- Rolf, c'est le petit fils de Norbert Dragonneau.

\- Oh ! Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de lui ! s'exclama Molly, soudainement intéressée plus particulièrement à la tournure de la conversation. Petite cachottière, tu aurais pu me le dire !

\- Il parait qu'il est, je cite "très intelligent et doux avec les animaux", taquina Ginny avec un regard en biais pour la brune.

\- Ginny ! Ne sors pas les choses de son contexte ! Et puis même s'il m'intéressait...

\- Oh ce n'est pas le cas ? coupa George entre deux bouchées, avant de recevoir une claque sur l'arrière du crâne par sa copine.

\- Non ! protesta Hermione. C'est un ami !

\- Un ami dont tu parles tout le temps dans tes lettres, poussa la cadette des Weasley.

\- Ginny ! Harry, aide-moi s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose ! Je ne vous parle pas que de lui dans mes lettres !

\- Tu nous parles aussi un peu de Luna qui est avec toi, mais pas tellement d'autres personnes...

Harry reçut un regard noir de sa petite amie pour ne pas l'avoir soutenue, et un autre de sa meilleure amie d'avoir tout de même approuvé un peu les dires de la première. Malgré tout, Hermione continua, les joues rouges de gêne et d'un léger agacement.

\- Même s'il m'intéressait, il vient de demander Luna en mariage.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts autour de la table. Certains étaient heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle d'un nouveau mariage, d'autres surpris, et Ginny déçue de ne pas savoir sa meilleure amie en couple. La discussion se porta alors sur les deux nouveaux fiancés. Molly voulut en savoir plus sur cet intriguant et malgré lui célèbre magizoologiste qui avait conquis le cœur de l'extravagante et douce Luna. Et finalement, tout le monde finit par la questionner sur sa vie aux Etats-Unis.

Le repas se déroula rapidement et joyeusement. Malgré l'absence de Ron, Hermione avait cet agréable sentiment d'être de retour chez elle, et le repas terminé, elle fut presque déçue de devoir repartir dans son hôtel.

Presque, parce que l'ombre de son meilleur ami pesait tout de même sur le lieu, la rendant nostalgique.

\- Tu peux toujours rester tu sais, lui dit doucement Ginny lorsque la brune fut sur le départ. J'ai tout un tas de vêtements ici qui peuvent te servir pour la nuit.

\- C'est gentil Ginny, mais je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête à ça. J'ai toujours dormi avec toi, mais les veillées se faisaient dans la chambre de Ron, avec Harry, tous les trois. Et... aller dormir sans ce petit rituel serait encore trop dur.

La rouquine lui lança un regard compatissant. Elle avait perdu son grand frère, mais elle avait réussi à surmonter rapidement son deuil, grâce à Harry. Hermione avait fui sa douleur au lieu de l'affronter, et elle se retrouvait à présent face à sa souffrance sans savoir quoi en faire.

\- Va sur sa tombe, avant de partir. Il faut que tu acceptes, que tu le laisses partir. Sa tombe est fleurie tu sais, sauf à un endroit. Tu sais probablement ce que cela signifie ?

Hermione hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Lorsque les fleurs poussaient sur la tombe d'un sorcier, cela voulait dire qu'il était en paix, heureux dans sa mort. L'endroit non fleuri décrit par la cadette des Weasley signifiait que Ron ne l'était pas totalement, qu'une dernière chose le retenait encore. Et l'ancienne Gryffondor avait parfaitement compris ce qui empêchait son meilleur ami d'être totalement en paix.

Elle sourit tristement à son amie, puis embrassa l'ensemble de la famille en leur promettant de revenir vite, maintenant qu'elle était de retour au Royaume-Uni. Les jumeaux l'invitèrent à passer dans leur boutique de Pré-au-Lard, puisqu'ils y seraient cette semaine-là, et Harry lui proposa de l'y accompagner. C'est avec un sourire heureux qu'elle accepta, et sortit de la bâtisse avec un petit signe de la main.

Ginny ferma la porte derrière elle, et la jeune femme traversa alors le jardin pour rejoindre un petit bosquet à l'écart, éclairant son chemin de sa baguette. Derrière un joli buisson, une plaque en pierre se dressait contre le feuillage.

Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas menti. Une multitude de fleurs avaient poussée devant la stèle, formant une forme ovale allongée, environ de la taille du cercueil. Cependant, au niveau du premier tiers de cet amoncellement, un cercle d'herbe faisait tâche au milieu des fleurs.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot de sa main, et s'agenouilla à côté. Elle savait parfaitement quelle partie du corps de jeune homme se situait sous ce petit vide. Son cœur. Elle avait toujours été cette seconde soeur pour le rouquin, dès l'instant où ils avaient scellé inconsciemment leur amitié. Pas sa soeur de sang, sa soeur de cœur.

\- Ron... Si tu savais comme tu me manques... Ton rire me manque, ta faim jamais rassasiée, tes idioties, ton courage, ton entêtement, ta bonne humeur, ta passion pour le Quidditch me manquent. Même nos disputes incessantes me manquent. Ce n'est plus pareil sans toi.

Les larmes ruisselaient à présent sur ses joues, et elle ne cherchait plus à les retenir. Elle parla longtemps, de leurs souvenirs à Poudlard, de la chasse aux horcruxes, de la bataille finale, puis de ce qu'elle avait fait après sa mort. Elle lui parlait comme s'il était là, comme s'il l'écoutait. C'était presque comme quand ils étaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, alors qu'elle déblatérait toutes sortes de choses et qu'il écoutait sans vraiment faire attention à ses propos, en se goinfrant de sucreries de Honeyducks.

Elle regardait dans le vide tandis qu'elle parlait, sans remarquer que petit à petit, des bougeons apparaissaient sur le cercle d'herbe. Elle ne sentit pas la caresse d'une brise qui se mit à virevolter autour d'elle, ni l'ombre douce se glisser derrière elle, posant une main sur son épaule, avant de subitement s'évaporer.

\- Hermione ?

La jeune femme se retourna dans un sursaut, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne la retrouver ici. Cela aurait pu être Harry ou encore Ginny à la limite, puisqu'ils la connaissaient par cœur, mais Fred se tenait devant elle, l'air à la fois inquiet et surpris. Elle sécha les dernières larmes qui avaient coulées quelques minutes auparavant, et se leva pour lui faire face.

\- Tu veux parler un peu ?

\- Je... je pense que j'ai assez vidé mon cœur pour ce soir, j'ai plutôt besoin de me changer les idées, avoua la jeune femme timidement.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la poussait à réclamer de l'aide auprès du jumeau, mais elle se sentait en confiance. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle venait de passer une bonne heure à se livrer à un souvenir, peut-être parce que le poids de la perte de son meilleur ami s'était allégé, peut-être parce que, comme l'avait si bien dit Molly quelques heures plus tôt, un vide est fait pour être comblé.

Fred lui sourit gentiment, et lui tendit une main réconfortante.

\- Je connais un endroit idéal pour ça, si tu me laisses t'emmener.

\- Tant que tu ne m'emmènes pas sur un balais, ça me va.

Les lèvres du rouquin s'étirèrent davantage et il entraîna Hermione un peu plus loin.

\- Prête ?

Elle eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer qu'elle se sentit transplaner. Malgré sa surprise, elle se réceptionna sans mal, et contint rapidement ses nausées, tandis que Fred allumait d'un coup de baguette les lumières de la pièce. Hermione prit alors le temps d'observer les alentours. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la boutique du Chemin de Traverse des jumeaux, et sourit en voyant qu'il l'avait entraînée ici.

Le magasin était plus grand, et avait beaucoup plus de produits, même si les indémodables boîtes à flemme étaient toujours au centre de l'échoppe. Les couleurs toujours plus vives les unes que les autres égaillaient davantage la pièce.

\- En l'honneur de ton retour, je t'offre un article de ton choix, annonça fièrement Fred derrière elle.

Hermione sursauta, mais sourit, ravie de l'offre. Si elle ne leur avait jamais avouée, elle trouvait que les jumeaux avaient une imagination et un talent immense. Elle se mit à flâner parmi les rayons, les explications enjouées de Fred l'entraînant toujours plus loin. Ils finirent par atterrir du côtés des filtres d'amour, et la jeune femme s'arrêta quelques instants, rêveuse.

\- Tu n'en aurais pas besoin Hermijolie, avec ton intelligence et ta beauté, tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux. Ou les filles, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

La brune sentit ses joues chauffer. Elle appréciait fortement les compliments de Fred. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait fait de compliments. Au début de ses études, elle avait bien sûre était draguée par quelques autres étudiants, mais ils avaient tous rapidement ressenti le profond traumatisme laissé par la mort de Ron, et avaient laissé la jeune femme se plongée tête baissée dans un travail acharné. Finalement, c'est les demiguises qui avaient le mieux réussi à la cerner et à la faire sortir de ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi, ne me dis pas que personne n'est venu vers toi lorsque tu étais à New-York ? s'exclama Fred.

Hermione soupira, et s'éloigna du rayon.

\- Disons que je les ai fait fuir très rapidement. Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça au début, et lorsque j'ai voulu... disons sortir un peu, personne ne voulait de moi. C'est seulement Rolf qui a été présent, avec Luna.

\- Je... je suis désolé, ça m'étonne beaucoup, bafouilla le rouquin en se grattant la nuque nerveusement.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je dois être trop sérieuse et travailleuse pour les hommes.

Elle haussa les épaules tout en continuant de vagabonder parmi les articles.

\- D'après ce que j'ai pu voir aujourd'hui, tu t'es quand même sacrément ouverte. Tu nous as même fait une blague, à George et moi ! Ce n'est pas rien.

Dos à lui, Hermione eut un sourire. Elle se trouvait à présent face à des produits qu'elles ne connaissaient pas, en forme de petits vifs d'or.

\- C'est vrai.

Elle se saisit d'une des petites balles, et d'un geste inattendu, se retourna brusquement et l'envoya en cloche à Fred.

\- Réflexe !

La surprise puis la terreur passèrent très rapidement sur le visage du rouquin, qui se mit à courir alors que l'objet se mettait à virevolter autour de lui en l'aspergeant d'un liquide bleu gluant.

Hermione éclata de rire à cette vision, ne s'attendant pas du tout à produire cet effet-là. Plus il courait à travers les rayons, plus il salissait sa boutique, et la brune, malgré son amusement, commença à se sentir coupable. Fred finit par revenir vers elle et l'attraper pour la serrer contre lui, les faisant tous les deux arroser par la petite balle volante.

La jeune femme commença tout d'abord à protester et à se débattre, mais finit par éclater de rire avec son ami. Rapidement, l'objet fut vide et se laissa tomber sur le sol pendant que les deux amis riaient encore.

Hermione fut la première à se reprendre, et avisa de son état. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été recouverte de bave de troll tant le liquide était collant et gluant. Hormis la couleur qui différait, même l'odeur y était, et elle plissa le nez.

\- Ça sent vraiment pas bon votre truc.

\- Dixit la fille qui m'a lancé un Vif de morve dessus.

Elle gloussa à nouveau et sortit sa baguette pour tenter de se nettoyer, mais aucun des sorts qu'elle connaissait ne fonctionnait.

\- Ne me dit pas que c'est indélébile ?!

Fred éclata à nouveau de rire, avant de jeter un sort informulé pour les laver tous les deux.

\- On a juste inventé un sort pour le contrer. Il est inscrit sur la notice, pour éviter de faire trop de dégâts quand même.

Il agita sa baguette un peu partout dans le magasin qui redevint rapidement propre, et Hermione fut tout de même impressionnée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous pensiez aussi aux effets secondaires et à inverser vos blagues.

\- Oh si, crois-moi, après quelques victimes revenus en criant, on a très rapidement rendu accessible cette formule que nous avions déjà.

\- Vous l'aviez avant de vendre vos produits ?

\- Evidemment, sinon George et moi serions non seulement bleus, gluant et puant, mais aussi avec des bras en plus, avec l'apparence de je ne sais quelle créature, et des voix déformées.

La jeune femme rit à l'image peinte par son ami, et le remercia d'avoir ranger tout le bazar qu'elle avait commis.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, on fait ça tous les jours. On a beaucoup de clients qui n'écoutent pas nos consignes de sécurité et qui mettent de tout un peu partout.

Elle ne répondit rien, imaginant parfaitement.

\- Je considère que c'était mon article gratuit. Merci Fred.

Elle lui fit un large sourire, qu'il lui rendit automatiquement, sans se rendre compte que ses oreilles prenaient une légère teinte rosée.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais si tu veux prendre un filtre d'amour ou autre chose, ne te gêne pas. Je considère plutôt ça comme une preuve que tu n'es pas une jeune femme trop sérieuse et travailleuse, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hermione secoua la tête tout en baissant les yeux pour cacher son malaise. Décidément, elle appréciait beaucoup trop les compliments.

\- Je ne vais pas prendre de filtre d'amour, merci. Ça ne serait que créer une illusion.

\- Tu as raison. Par contre, nous avons toujours nos rêves éveillés, en parlant d'illusions, si tu préfères. Il me semble que tu les aimais bien.

\- Oui, mais ce serait faux tout de même. Je ne vais rien prendre, c'est vraiment gentil Fred.

Ce dernier haussa négligemment les épaules, quoi qu'un peu déçu de ne pas lui faire plaisir.

\- Une bièraubeurre ?

\- Volontiers ! Ils n'en ont pas aux Etats-Unis, et je t'avoue que ça me manque un peu.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment font-ils pour survivre ?

Fred avait pris une voix théâtrale, et mimait d'affreux tourments qui firent rire la jeune femme.

\- Oh ils ont du champagne écarlate, ce qui n'est pas si mauvais. C'est juste un peu cher.

\- J'imagine bien. Allez viens, il doit bien y avoir encore quelques bars d'ouverts dans la rue.

Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur, fermant la boutique derrière eux.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais encore là, tout à l'heure ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils commençaient à descendre la rue du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Je t'ai vue à travers la fenêtre te diriger vers la tombe de Ron avec ta baguette. Et quand George a raccompagné Angelina, je savais qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez nous ce soir, et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à venir voir si tu étais toujours là, mais je l'ai fait. Mais c'était une bonne idée.

Ils se sourirent, et Fred poussa la porte d'un pub animé, invitant la jeune femme à y entrer.

Il était presque trois heures du matin lorsqu'un serveur vint les voir pour leur annoncer la fermeture du bar.

\- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé ! s'exclama Hermione tandis que Fred hochait la tête pour faire comprendre qu'ils avaient compris et qu'ils allaient partir.

Les deux amis avaient passé la soirée à parler, à rire, à apprendre à se connaître plus qu'en simple "grand frère du meilleur ami" et "meilleure amie du petit frère". Ils avaient commandé qu'à peine deux bièraubeurre, et leurs esprits étaient parfaitement lucide, quelque peu plus joyeux tout au plus.

Hermione avait pu découvrir la facette sérieuse du jumeau, son ingéniosité, et sa culture assez incroyable en magie et en potions, malgré les faibles notes qu'ils avaient à Poudlard. Ce côté-là, en plus de celui farceur et joyeux qu'il avait, l'avait agréablement surprise. Elle n'avait jamais jugé les gens sur la première impression qu'ils donnaient, mais malgré le nombre d'années durant lesquelles elle avait côtoyé les jumeaux, elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle ne les connaissait pas assez.

De son côté, Fred avait aussi été séduit par le subtile sens de l'humour que la jeune femme avait développé en Amérique. Il ne savait pas si elle le devait uniquement aux demiguises, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que ce voyage l'avait indéniablement changée. Elle restée toujours cette sorcière incroyablement brillante, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Ou alors c'est qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué durant leurs années d'adolescence, mais elle était plus belle, plus élégante, plus sûre d'elle, plus drôle, plus malicieuse...

\- Je te raccompagne, annonça le rouquin en se levant.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

Hermione sourit. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée se terminait trop vite à leur goût, et le moindre petit prétexte pour qu'ils continuent de parler était un moyen de la prolonger un peu. Tel en gentleman, Fred alla payer leurs consommations, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, et ils finirent par sortir avec une mine boudeuse feinte sur le visage de la brune.

\- Ton hôtel est loin ?

\- Pas tant que ça, c'est à deux stations de métro, mais ce doit être fermé à cette heure-là. On doit en avoir pour une trentaine de minutes à pieds depuis le Chaudron baveur. Mais on peut transplaner, j'ai repéré une petite ruelle discrète pas très loin.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, on va marcher, ça nous dégourdira les jambes, lâcha le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

Il commença à se diriger vers le passage qui liait le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, et la jeune femme lui emboîta le pas. Ils reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée à l'interruption du serveur, c'est-à-dire en plein débat sur les permis de transplanage. Hermione les jugeait accessible un peu trop tôt, même si elle avait avoué que ça lui avait bien sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois lors de la quête aux horcruxes, et Fred les trouvait trop strictes. La conversation dévia sur les voyages et les modes de transports sorciers, et ils se retrouvèrent finalement devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme sans qu'ils ne se soient rendus compte du temps passé.

Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité lorsqu'elle se mit à chercher machinalement ses clefs dans son sac. Elle stoppa ses gestes pour lever son regard vers les yeux bruns de Fred. Il la fixait, une expression indescriptible sur le visage. De la tristesse de terminer la soirée ? Il ne la quittait pas de son regard indéchiffrable, et rapidement, elle se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- Merci pour la soirée Fred, murmura-t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et j'ai apprécié apprendre à te connaître.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin sans lui répondre, et elle décida finalement d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Elle passa la clef dans la serrure et tourna la poignée, mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle sentit un main accrocher son avant-bras et le faire se retourner. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser une exclamation de surprise que les lèvres chaudes du rouquin se pressaient contre les siennes. Instantanément, elle y répondit, laissant tomber les clefs par terre pour placer ses mains autour de la nuque de Fred, alors qu'elle sentait les siennes enserrer sa taille pour la rapprocher plus prêt de lui.

Son coeur battait vite, fort dans sa poitrine. Son esprit était vide de toute pensée. Elle ne ressentait que le contact des lèvres du jumeau qui embrassaient les siennes, elle ne ressentait que ce petit millier de sensations dans son ventre, sa tête qui lui tournait.

Finalement, ce fut Fred qui se détacha doucement d'elle, collant son front contre le sien et passant une main douce sur la joue rosie d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'es pas qu'une fille trop sérieuse et travailleuse, Hermione. Tu es belle. Tu rayonnes d'une beauté incroyable. Ton intelligence, ta douceur, ta bonté, ta joie de vivre te rendent d'autant plus magnifique. Et je remercie ceux qui n'ont pas su le voir à New-York, parce que je n'aurais pas eu cette chance de te connaître davantage ce soir.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme, et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser à nouveau un doux baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin, qui sourit à son tour. Décidément, les demiguises lui avaient aussi donné le courage d'aller vers un homme.


End file.
